


spoilers

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [17]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hyuken smut with girl!hyuk if that’s your thing lol (shamelessly asking for porn i know hehee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> you will need to read [plot twist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7849801) to understand this.

“You’re up before Hyukkie. Will wonders never cease?” Hakyeon snipes gently as Wonsik stumbles into a seat at the table and stares groggily at the cup of coffee Hongbin pushes in front of him. Wonsik grunts.

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon calls out in the direction of the rooms, already done with his breakfast and getting ready to change his clothes. “If you don’t get up now you won’t have time to eat!”

Sanghyuk’s door slams open with a huge bang, so loud that Hongbin nearly spills milk all over himself in shock. Sanghyuk appears like an avenging angel in sleep-mussed long hair sweetly framing his face and a now-too-large sleeping shirt that’s threatening to slip off one shapely shoulder, and when Hongbin looks up and sees him then he really does spill milk all over himself.

“You!” Sanghyuk cries, pointing a damning finger at Wonsik, who nearly falls out of his chair trying to get away from female Sanghyuk advancing on him like a battle tank. “You just had to say it yesterday, didn’t you? ‘Hahaha, what if tomorrow the other three of us wake up as girls, hahaha’. _Why aren’t you a girl too?”_

“That’s the biggest girl I’ve ever seen,” Taekwoon murmurs in awe, taking in Sanghyuk from head to toe.

“Shut _up_ , hyung!” Sanghyuk bursts out. “We have a schedule today! What am I going to do?”

Wonsik’s got his hands on his chest as if to reassure himself he really has stayed a boy, and Hakyeon is very firmly his male self – Sanghyuk, for some reason, is the only one with girl parts; everyone but Jaehwan trying their best not to look at the most prominent two Sanghyuk’s thin sleep shirt isn’t hiding.

“Doesn’t he look like he did the time we did Vixx Girls?” Jaehwan asks excitedly. “Hyukkie, you should be proud of yourself. So pretty.”

“I am going to fucking end you, hyung,” pretty Sanghyuk promises, bloodlust rising.

“Oh, god, not this again,” Hakyeon moans in defeat, finally finding his voice again. “Hyukkie’s right, we have a schedule. What are we going to do?”

“Call in sick,” Hongbin suggests.

“What, all of us?” Jaehwan answers, tearing his eyes away from Sanghyuk seething in the middle of the living room. “That’s impossible. Just tell them Hyukkie’s sick, and… I’m looking after him. The rest of you can go.”

“You’re looking after him?” Wonsik asks in disbelief. “Since when does one of us being sick warrant someone else skipping schedules?”

“Think about it,” Jaehwan explains earnestly. “They’re going to send one of the managers to the dorm to check on him once they find out he isn’t ‘feeling well’. You need me here to distract and deflect.”

“I guess if all of us try our best they’ll believe both of them have caught a really nasty bug and need to stay home today? Work on Kkomae hyung especially,” Hongbin advises. “He’s got a soft spot for Hyukkie.”

“Convince them that we’re both too sick to work, but not sick enough to go to the hospital,” Jaehwan instructs. “We’re counting on you.”

“Easier said than done,” Hakyeon grumbles. “Don’t you dare let anyone see him, Jaehwan.”

He collects Taekwoon from where Taekwoon is staring down at Sanghyuk with a satisfied smile on his face, Sanghyuk rolling his eyes back at him. “Enjoy it while it lasts, hyung.”

“I intend to,” Taekwoon says before he is dragged off.

The rest get changed, intermittently coming out to stare at Sanghyuk flopped on the sofa. If it was strange to have three of them as girls two days ago, it’s even stranger, somehow, to have only one – but now that the shock has worn off and they know things will be back to normal by the next morning girl-Sanghyuk is less of a thing to panic over than a thing to be fascinated by. He doesn’t welcome the attention, however, determined to sulk; Wonsik gets his hand slapped away painfully when he tries to touch Sanghyuk’s hair, now long enough to reach halfway down his back.

“Byeeeee,” Jaehwan waves them off cheerfully, Hongbin giving him a calculating look as he puts on his shoes.

“You’re too happy about this,” Hongbin mutters to Jaehwan on his way out, Jaehwan trying his best to aim for an answering expression of innocent and confused.

Once the house is quiet and it’s just the two of them, Jaehwan comes to stand in front of the sofa where Sanghyuk is bitterly contemplating the unfairness of it all, and the way he’s grinning leads Sanghyuk to believe Jaehwan has thought of a silver lining.

“What?”

Jaehwan’s grin turns predatory.

Sanghyuk sits up quickly, holding his hands in front of him for protection. “Hyung, wait-”

Jaehwan climbs onto the sofa, crowding Sanghyuk as he buries his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck and shoulder and inhales deeply, Sanghyuk shivering slightly despite himself.

“Whole house to ourselves, exciting new developments…” Jaehwan murmurs into Sanghyuk’s skin.

“How is sex always the first thing on your mind no matter what?” Sanghyuk asks, pushing Jaehwan away slightly.

“What else should be?” Jaehwan asks, indignant. “The state of the economy? Global warming?”

“We still can’t go all the way,” Sanghyuk reminds him. “Same problem as before.”

“That’s what _you_ think!” Jaehwan crows triumphantly, getting off the sofa and rushing off only to come back a minute later and throw something into Sanghyuk’s lap. Sanghyuk holds up the box of condoms, almost speechless and yet wondering why he’s even surprised.

“Yesterday, while we were at the convenience store,” Jaehwan beams. “I just thought, what if this happened again? And even if it doesn’t it’s useful to have a few stashed away in case we’re in a situation where we can’t make a mess and need to… contain spillage.”

“Like what?” Sanghyuk demands incredulously.

“No imagination,” Jaehwan scolds. “Anyway. Aren’t you curious to try out this new body?”

“Well, yes, but-” Sanghyuk says, knowing he’s fighting a useless battle, and already half-wondering why he’s even trying – he thinks of Jaehwan coming intensely two days prior, a reaction he’s never seen in Jaehwan normally as much as Jaehwan enjoys sex. Do girls really have it better?

“Have you looked at yourself yet?” Jaehwan asks, already tugging Sanghyuk’s shirt over his head and going for his pants.

“No, I woke up, tried to scratch my balls and realised they’d disappeared and the only thing I could think of then was that I needed to kill Wonsik hyung,” Sanghyuk answers blandly.

“Too bad, Sanghyuk, because…” Jaehwan trails off, looking down at Sanghyuk naked underneath him. “Wow.”

“Really?” Sanghyuk looks down at his chest and lower, towards the V between his legs –

 “V for Vixx,” he mutters, feeling lightheaded.

Small breasts – small and perky, with pale pink nipples and deep pink between his thighs to match, Sanghyuk hunching over and pulling up his knees to look, Jaehwan holding his legs steady.

“Very pretty,” Jaehwan breathes, trailing a hand palm down over Sanghyuk’s stomach. “You’re beautiful, Hyukkie.”

Jaehwan takes his time looking at Sanghyuk, from the shape of his eyes and mouth to his hands and feet, running just one finger over a breast, tracing its swell and pebbled tip. Jaehwan sighs, pleased.

“Want to do it on Hakyeon hyung’s sofa?” Jaehwan grins, and Sanghyuk laughs, letting his head fall back.

“If we stain it somehow-”

“He’ll never know why,” Jaehwan finishes.

Sanghyuk scrunches up his nose at the thought even as Jaehwan pulls off his shirt and shimmies out of his shorts, flashbacks to when Jaehwan was a girl flooding his brain. Sanghyuk briefly imagines the two of them together as girls – breasts pressed against each other and smaller waists, fuller hips, higher-pitched moans –

Jaehwan puts his mouth on him and Sanghyuk nearly bucks off the sofa. Jaehwan holds his hips down, pushing his thighs back and apart further to have better access, and gets to work.

The sensations are amazing – Sanghyuk clamps a hand over his mouth as Jaehwan licks him, flicking his tongue and laying it flat and slowly sliding a single finger into him that Sanghyuk can’t help but cry out at – he squirms, one hand in Jaehwan’s hair pulling him off as he catches his breath.

“Slower,” he pants. “This is – fuck, this is a lot to handle-”

“I know, right?” Jaehwan answers fervently. “How do girls do it?”

“Just… slowly.”

Jaehwan obeys, massaging with his tongue rather than licking, and feels the hand in his hair slowly begin to tighten the more deliberate the rhythm he sets. He relishes the way Sanghyuk tastes, aware that Sanghyuk’s gotten so wet the lower half of his face is covered in it. Sanghyuk is trembling, the muscles in his thighs jumping as he tries to keep his hips still, and Jaehwan has no idea if he’s doing enough to build Sanghyuk up to an orgasm, but the sounds Sanghyuk is making tell him he’s at least doing a good job.

He reaches up to play with a nipple as he delves into Sanghyuk with his tongue, and Sanghyuk’s whole body shudders.

“ _Hyung._ Please? Now? Okay? I need-”

Jaehwan stops and sits up, one eyebrow raised in amusement as he wipes his mouth with the shirt he’s discarded. “So that’s what it takes for you to beg me to fuck you.”

Sanghyuk covers his face with both hands and groans into them. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Jaehwan says amiably, reaching down for the condoms and tearing open one. “No one this wet for me can really hate me.”

“Wanna bet?” Sanghyuk mutters. “Enough gloating, hyung, _please_.”

Jaehwan rolls on the condom, achingly hard for ages – hard not to be with a squirming, whimpering Sanghyuk going to pieces because of you – and positions himself, Sanghyuk reaching down to help guide him in driving Jaehwan a little bit crazy with his eagerness.

Jaehwan moves slowly until he’s all the way in, Sanghyuk’s gasp swallowed into Jaehwan’s mouth as he kisses him desperately – it wasn’t supposed to feel this good, Sanghyuk holding him close and his legs wrapped tightly around Jaehwan’s waist as Jaehwan buries himself deep inside Sanghyuk.

“God,” Jaehwan breathes, feeling Sanghyuk’s body clench around him. “Fuck, this is going to be embarrassingly short.”

“Shorter than usual?” Sanghyuk finds the brain space to snark, and Jaehwan tries to bite him.

Sanghyuk laughs shallowly, getting used to the feeling of Jaehwan inside him – inside him differently, so differently from when they usually fuck – and when Jaehwan begins to move he tries to urge Jaehwan on with his hips; faster, harder. It’s like chasing an itch – an itch that gets only more irresistible the more you scratch it, Sanghyuk’s breathing sounding harsh even to his own ears.

“You’re so wet,” Jaehwan gasps, gripping Sanghyuk’s hips to stop him from moving; he’s dangerously close already. “God, Hyukkie, you feel amazing, you feel so good-”

Sanghyuk is past talking, the jolts of pleasure and desire shooting through his veins overwhelming and all-encompassing; Jaehwan’s scent and weight and moans and thrusts all familiar and _good_ , so good.

“Jaehwan,” he gasps, seizing Jaehwan’s hips and forcing him into a certain grinding rhythm that’s beginning to make his head spin. The room suddenly seems devoid of much air, Sanghyuk panting hard as the undeniable pressure begins to build.

“Don’t stop,” he begs, Jaehwan’s moans beginning to hit fever pitch. “Don’t you dare stop-”

Sanghyuk grits his teeth as colours begin to burst behind his eyes, the waves of his orgasm slamming into him as Jaehwan begins to come too, Sanghyuk spurring Jaehwan on to keep moving as he rides it out leaving him weak and shuddering, fingers and toes tingling.

“Did we just come at the same time,” Jaehwan murmurs into Sanghyuk’s shoulder as they both feel their hearts slowly, slowly calm down from their previously frenetic pace. “That’s fucking beautiful.”

“I thought it was really difficult for girls to be able to come like this?” Sanghyuk asks, feeling like he’s disintegrated into tiny motes of light.

“Really?” Jaehwan pushes himself up slightly. “So I’m just amazing, is that it?”

“No, I take it back. I must be thinking of something else,” Sanghyuk says immediately.

“No takebacks,” Jaehwan grins, and is going to lay his head on Sanghyuk’s chest when they hear someone keying in the password to their front door.

To say they panicked is an understatement. They jump up like they’ve been scalded and sprint into the first bedroom they lay eyes on – Jaehwan’s – and jump into bed, pulling the duvet up around them to their ears, Jaehwan snagging a hoodie hanging over a chair on the way and throwing it at Sanghyuk who yanks it on savagely, hoping against hope it would be enough to hide his hair.

The manager calls out to them as he walks into the house, arriving at Jaehwan’s door scant seconds after they made it. Jaehwan cracks open an eyelid, trying to look like him and Sanghyuk sleeping in the same single bed together while sick and buried in the duvet is the most natural thing in the world for the situation.

“You’re sick?” Kkomae asks, and Jaehwan shushes him, gesturing at Sanghyuk.

“He’s finally asleep, he took such a long time to drop off. Poor kid,” Jaehwan coughs few times pitifully, speaking as softly as possible as if it hurts him to do so. “But we both took some medicine and we should be better by tomorrow? I think we just need to sleep.”

“Why don’t you sleep in your own beds?” Kkomae whispers back, and Jaehwan tries not to crack a smile at how cute he is.

“He doesn’t want to infect Wonsikkie,” Jaehwan answers. “So thoughtful.”

“Are you sure you don’t need a doctor? You still need to answer the questions from the interview you both were supposed to be at today,” Kkomae tells him apologetically.

“We’ll do it, don’t worry,” Jaehwan smiles wanly, and then freezes like a block of ice. The box of condoms and empty condom wrapper is still in the living room, probably lying underneath their discarded clothing which is why Kkomae hasn’t seen it yet. _The plot thickens._

“Hyung, don’t worry,” Jaehwan repeats, trying to smile properly. “And you don’t have to clean up or anything while you’re here. You can go back to the company. If there’s anything we need one of the others will get it when they come back later.”

Kkomae makes as if to step closer to the bed to look at Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan gestures frantically for him to stay back.

“He’s very contagious,” Jaehwan says urgently, pouring every bit of persuasiveness he possesses into the words. “We don’t want you to be sick too, hyung. All he did was sneeze at me last night and look at me now.”

Kkomae peers at him and Jaehwan does his best impression of a plague victim.

“Maybe I’ll just tidy up a bit before I go? I saw clothes all over the floor in the living room.”

“No, hyung,” Jaehwan’s brain races. “It’s – it’s Taekwoon hyung’s turn to clean the dorm today. He’s become really lazy lately, leaving dirty dishes for other people to wash and all. If you do his chores for him he’s going to get too spoiled.”

Kkomae shakes his head at Jaehwan, laughing at the impertinent way he’s talking about his hyung, but to Jaehwan’s eternal relief he doesn’t push the issue.

“Okay. Call me if you need me,” he says before disappearing around Jaehwan’s doorframe, and the moment Jaehwan hears their front door close and lock he sinks back weakly against the pillows after throwing the stiflingly warm duvet off of him and Sanghyuk; who sits up and takes off the hoodie, wiping away the sweat that’s been running down his temples and between his breasts.

“Holy shit,” Jaehwan says, taking deep breaths at the same moment Sanghyuk begins to laugh.

“What?” he asks faintly.

“You’re still wearing the condom,” Sanghyuk stops laughing long enough to say, and then cracks up again once more.

*

 


End file.
